12 Tender Killer's - Libra Murder Case
by Shireishou
Summary: Di kamar merah, 12 Pria ... 12 zodiac ... 12 pembunuh ... berkumpul. Demi mereka yang menjadi korban kegilaan manusia ... Memberikan mantera hukuman kegelapan berdasarkan karma seseorang. Merekalah, Persona XII! #PrayforGaza #SavePalestine #StopPalestinianGenocide


**12 Tender Killer's - Libra Murder Case**

**Base** : 12 Nin no Yasashii Koroshiya by Founder Masaki

**POV (Point Of View):** POV 3

**Central Character :** Ikaruga Kohei, 1 Oktober, Libra

**Posisi Tatto** : Punggung Kaki Kanan

**Time Line :** Saat mereka masih aktif

**CHARACTER PICTURE : **bit dot ly [SLASH] IkarugaKohei **dan** bit dot ly [SLASH] ShinguYousuke

* * *

><p><em>Israel uses sophisticated attack jets and naval vessels to bomb densely-crowded refugee camps, schools, apartment blocks, mosques and slums a population that has no air force, no air defense, no navy, no heavy weapons, no artilerry units, no mechanized armor, no command in control, no army and calls it a war. <em>

**IT IS NOT WAR, IT IS MURDER!**

- Noam Chomsky

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intro<strong>_

_Di Kamar Merah, 12 pria … 12 zodiak … 12 pembunuh… berkumpul._

_Demi mereka yang menjadi korban kegilaan manusia…._

_Para hakim yang dipilih oleh bintang untuk mengabulkan jeritan pihak tertindas yang hanya bisa meratap kalah._

_Yang mati muda dan tinggal tulang berselimut debu._

_Memberikan mantera hukuman kegelapan berdasarkan karma seseorang._

_Mengadili kejahatan yang tidak tersentuh hukum._

_Merekalah, Persona XII!_

* * *

><p>Suara bel pintu berbunyi dengan nada tenang dan anggun mengusik ketenangan <em>mansion<em> raksasa yang berdiri gagah di pusat kota Kanagawa.

"Ah, Ikaruga-sama. Silahkan masuk!" senyum seorang _butler_ paruh baya muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka. Baju _tuxedo_-nya masih tampak rapih dikenakan meski sekarang sudah hampir pukul 11 malam.

"Terima kasih Kogure-san."

Ikaruga melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Ia sudah hapal dengan tata letak rumah yang sering dikunjunginya ini. Rambut kecoklatan panjangnya diikat satu di bawah tengkuk seperti biasa. Bergerak-gerak seiring langkah kakinya yang sedikit tergesa. Diletakannya tas ransel besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya di atas karpet. _Long_ _coat _coklat kulit yang dikenakannya telah digantung rapih di dinding oleh Kogure.

Kursi tinggi besar berukir menompang tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Tapi Ikaruga sama sekali tak tertarik untuk bersandar. Dia duduk tegak dengan gestur sedikit tegang.

"Ini _Earl Grey_ kesukaan Anda." Kogure menyajikan secangkir teh yang menebarkan aroma menenangkan.

"Kau sungguh mengerti Kogure-san. Terima kasih." Ikaruga menyesap tehnya. Membiarkan aroma menenangkan itu merasuki kepalanya. Kehangatan teh juga menelusuri tenggorokan dan berputar di perutnya. Dia sudah kembali bisa menyunggingkan senyum manis seperti sebelumnya. Mata sebening _emerald_ yang dimilikinya kembali bersinar lembut di balik kaca mata ber-_frame _oval tipis yang dikenakannya.

"Selamat malam." Terdengar suara lembut menyapa.

Ikaruga menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Halo Libra, ah bukan, sekarang kau adalah Ikaruga Kohei." Pria berambut pirang dengan mata sejernih lautan itu tersenyum menyapa sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan Ikaruga.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal You-chan!" Ikaruga tersenyum pada teman sedari kecilnya itu.

Shingu Yousuke tersenyum mendengar bagaimana sahabatnya itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecil mereka.

Ikaruga meletakkan cangkir tehnya perlahan. "Kau sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut aku datang malam-malam. Dan Kogure bahkan tampaknya sudah siap menyambutku."

"Bintang-bintang telah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau memang peramal yang hebat. Jadi aku bisa langsung bicara?"

Shingu menghela nafas lembut. "Kou-chan, sebelumnya akan aku tegaskan, kamar ini **bukan** _kamar merah_, dirimu yang kini duduk di hadapanku bukanlah Libra, salah satu pembunuh dari Persona XII. Jadi kamu nggak bisa ke sini untuk minta tolong pada Persona XII. Apa kau paham?"

Ikaruga memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya, "Paham sekali." Disandarkannya punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dengan santai. "Tapi _laki-laki ke-13_ boleh ikut campur kan?" Diangkatnya cangkir tehnya dan kembali meneguk teh kesukaannya. "Aku punya sahabat seorang peramal hebat yang tidak keberatan didatangi malam-malam untuk diskusi soal pribadi. Apa itu tidak boleh?"

Ikaruga menatap Shingu dengan lembut. Senyum penuh persahabatan itu terukur di bibir tipisnya.

Shingu memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti kok. Baiklah, akan kujawab."

Shingu Yousuke mengatupkan kedua tanganya di depan matanya. Matanya terpejam penuh konsentrasi. "Kau kini berdiri di persimpangan jalan. Satu akan membawamu ke tempat yang terang, dan yang lain pada kegelapan. Kau masih bimbang, jalan mana yang akan kau tempuh. Aku sendiri tidak tahu mana jalan yang akan menuntunmu ke tempat yang terang." Shingu membuka matanya dan menatap Ikaruga penuh kasih. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Ikaruga menggemeretakkan giginya gusar kala kilasan foto-foto anak kecil yang menjadi korban berseliweran di benaknya. Sudut bibirnya bergetar menahan marah. "Mereka tidak bersalah. Apa kau tahu?"

Shingu tak menjawab.

Ikaruga menggebrakkan tangannya ke atas meja keras-keras. "Seseorang harus bertindak! _Aku_ harus melakukan sesuatu demi mereka! Itu sama sekali bukan perang, itu _genocide_!"

"Apa kau yakin akan pergi ke sana? Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu." Wajah Shingu tetap tenang.

Ikaruga menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke belakang. "Bukan masalah nyawa. Aku sudah biasa bertaruh nyawa saat menjadi Libra bukan?" retorik Ikaruga bertanya. "Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang harus kulakukan di sana?"

Shingu hanya diam menatap sahabatnya yang membetulkan helaian rambut yang terurai menutupi pandangan matanya.

"Kau tahu," lanjut Ikaruga, "aku hanya seorang pembunuh berkedok _make up artist_. Senjataku jarum yang kusembunyikan dibalik kuas _make up_-ku, juga belati. Tipe petarung jarak dekat. Sedangkan dipertarungan sesungguhnya, aku akan berhadapan dengan pesawat pembom, tank-tank besar. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus _menang_?"

Shingu ikut menyesap teh yang juga terhidang di hadapannya. "Apa tujuanmu ke sana hanya untuk _menang_?"

Ikaruga terhenyak akan pertanyaan Shingu yang tak diduganya. Pikirannya berputar dengan cepat, apa tujuannya ke sana? Demi anak-anak kecil yang tidak bersalah yang telah lebih dulu bertemu Tuhannya. Ia tahu itu.

Digenggamnya salib perak besar yang tergantung di lehernya. Ikaruga tahu persis, bukan hanya orang2 muslim yang menjadi korban peperangan di Gaza. Christine George Saadeh, warga Palestina yang beragama kristen ditembak mati oleh Zionist Yahudi di Bethlehem. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu, namun peristiwa yang disebut peperangan itu tak kunjung berakhir. Kini, pembantaian itu terjadi lagi.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu dirinya bahkan belum termasuk dalam Persona XII, namun hatinya hancur kala mendengar berita itu kali yang pertama. Akan tetapi berita demi berita tentang pembantaian di Gaza semakin membuatnya murka. Ikaruga tahu dirinya sama sekali jauh dari kata suci. Tangannya sudah berlumuran darah. Entah berapa banyak koruptor, rentenir, mucikari, dan berbagai orang-orang busuk tewas di tangannya. Tapi dia melakukannya atas dasar yang kuat. Dia hanya membunuh mereka-mereka yang tak tersentuh hukum. Mereka yang membuat banyak orang menderita namun bebas melenggang dan tertawa. Tapi kasus pembantaian di Gaza berbeda...

Ikaruga tidak buta. Ia tahu, hanya dalam empat hari sejak serangan pertama Selasa, 8 Juli 2014, sudah setidaknya 83 warga Palestina tewas dan lebih dari 500 orang terluka. Dua puluh diantaranya masih anak-anak.

DUA PULUH! DUA PULUH anak kecil yang masih lugu dan polos. Usia dimana harusnya mereka bisa menikmati hidup. Sepuluh wanita lemah juga turut tewas tanpa daya. Atas dasar apa para jahanam Zionist Yahudi membombardir mereka?! Ini bukan perang. Ini pembunuhan!

Palestina bukan hanya ditinggali umat Islam. Mereka juga ditinggali umat Kristen dan ada juga bangunan-bangunan Gereja yang diporak-porandakan. Ikaruga tahu, tidak perlu menjadi seorang Muslim untuk membela Gaza. Hanya perlu menjadi manusia untuk tahu bahwa ia harus membela Gaza.

Biar hanya sedikit yang dia mampu berikan, meski dia bukan petarung jarak jauh, dia bisa belajar. Bukankah ia bisa bela diri dengan baik? Bukankah ia punya uang untuk membantu membelikan peralatan medis atau makanan di sana?

"Tampaknya kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu." Shingu tersenyum kala melihat tatapan Ikaruga berubah.

Tatapan sahabat masa kecilnya kini penuh keyakinan akan jalan yang diambilnya.  
>Keyakinan untuk memberikan sumbangsih meski hanya sedikit untuk anak-anak kecil tidak berdosa yang ingin dilindunginya.<br>Keyakinan untuk memperjuangkan apa yang diyakininya benar meski nyawa taruhannya.

"Terima kasih. Perasanku jadi tenang sekarang." Ikaruga bangkit berpamitan.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke pintu keluar.

"You-chan, _sayonara_." Ikaruga tersenyum tulus. Tidak ada kekalutan lagi di wajahnya. Awan gelap yang setadi mengaburkan pandangannya sirna sudah.

"Kou-chan, kau memang Ikaruga Kohei, tapi kau juga Libra dari persona XII yang mengukur dan menentukan pembalasan berdasarkan baik-jahatnya seseorang. Jangan lupakan itu."

"Baik." Kohei melambaikan tangannya sedikit sebelum kemudian menghilang dibalik kegelapan malam.

"Dia memang pria ceroboh namun keras hati ya." Kogure berdiri tersenyum di belakang Shingu.

Shingu menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Kembali dihelanya nafas panjang. "Bau kejahatan menggantung diudara begitu pekat. Aku tidak ingin ia berjuang sendirian. Terlebih ... aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kou-chan." Shingu berbalik menatap Kogure lekat-lekat. "Panggilkan persona XII lainnya. Kita semua akan berangkat ke Gaza."

Kogure menunduk "Siap, Tuan."

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

11 July 2014

* * *

><p>Sila yang ingin berdonasi, ini ada rekening2 yang Insya Allah terpercaya<p>

**bit dot ly [slash] DonasiPalestina**

Atau bisa ke :

**Donasi Komisi Nasional untuk Rakyat Palestina  
><strong>  
>BSM 701.836.2133<br>BCA 7600.325.099  
><strong>an. Komnas Untuk Rakyat Palestina<br>**Konfirmasi Donasi ke 021-7812311

**#PrayforGaza #SavePalestine #StopPalestinianGenocide**

* * *

><p>10 July yang lalu aku ulang tahun. Aku jadi sedih. Dipikir, diusiaku yang begini tua, aku ga bisa berjuang ke sana secara langsung. Aku ga punya kemampuan. Aku bukan tipe yang suka mengutuk Zionist Yahudi. Toh kejahatan mereka sudah dikutuk secara default. Aku lebih concern pada "What can I do for Palestina?"<p>

Dan di sini aku. Menulis sembari berdoa. Semoga makin banyak orang-orang baik seperti persona XII yang mau ber-jihad di Gaza.

Dan buat orang2 yang seperti aku, mungkin bisa menyumbang sedikit harta. Atau jika tidak, bantu dengan doa. Krn Do'a di bulan Suci adl do'a yang mustajab...

Pedih kalau lihat Yura [19 bulan], tiap ada pesawat lewat [rumahku dekat bandara kecil], teriak "Dada pesawaaaaat!", sementara orang2 di Gaza, tiap kali ada pesawat lewat pasti akan waspada atau mungkin ketakutan akan dijatuhkannya bom-bom yang akan meluluhlantakkan mereka. T_T

Sekali lagi, #**PrayforGaza #SavePalestine #StopPalestinianGenocide**

* * *

><p>Aku milih Libra krn dia yang paling taat beribadah. Dia yang jiwa sosialnya paling tinggi diantara Persona XII lain yang aku kenal. Aku merasa, jika dia melihat ketidakadilan, dia yang akan paling dulu maju dibanding yang lain. Mungkin duet dia dg Aquarius (intrepreter) keren kali ya. Apa sama scorpio (dokter). Sama Sagitarius jg oke (reporter). Aku msh ga hapal selain Libra, Aries n Leo. Libra aja sering salah inget jd Virgo.<p>

My favorite character in 12 nin no Yasashi Koroshiya is Libra...

* * *

><p>Edit:<p>

Ga ada yg ngeh klo aq salah nulis Kogure jd Shigure. Ehehehe bahkan kak Shin jg. Mirip sih yaaaa...,

Dah kubenerin.

Btw 2 fanfic sebelumnya aku nulis Shingu Yousuke dg Singuu Yosuke. Tp aq br ngeh klo nama keluarganya yg Shingu. Aku kepengaruh komik versi Indonesianya yg namanya dibalik plus spell-nya jd Singuu bukan Shingu. Jd mulai skrg dan berikutnya (kalau ada), dia akan kupanggil Shingu (ngikutin official webnya)


End file.
